1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer peripheral device, and more particularly to a flash memory device with a slidable contact module so that the flash memory device is compatible to mate with USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 receptacle connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the electrical domain, flash memory is currently used in variety of apparatus including digital cellular phone, digital camera, PC card, and digital setup box or inner controller for notebook computer. A flash memory device such as a U-disk is widely used as an intermedium for accessing data files from one device to another, or like a portable hard drive for installing data.
Usually, a flash memory device includes a circuit board with a plurality of electronic components, such as driver chip, memory chip, oscillator, resistor, etc. for saving and loading data, functioning as a miniature hard drive or wireless communication/transmission, a connector port connected to one end of the circuit board, and a cover enclosing the circuit board. In order to decrease profile of the flash memory device, a so-called Chip-On-Board (COB) IC packaging technology comes into being. Usually, a COB type circuit board includes an embedded chip and a plurality of golden fingers connected to the chip via a plurality of bonding wires.
Anyhow, Universal Serial Bus (USB) has been widely used as a standard connector port because of its self detection and hot plug etc. Nowadays, the most widely used USB ports measure up to USB specification version 2.0 and such USB connectors are accordingly called USB 2.0 connectors as shown in FIG. 1A. However, with the fast development of the information technologies, the current transmission speed of the USB 2.0 connectors can't meet higher demands. As a result, USB 3.0 connectors with transmission speed decuple faster than the USB 2.0 connectors come with the tide of fashion.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a USB 2.0 receptacle connector A1 includes four deformable contact member A11 for mating with a corresponding USB 2.0 plug to transmit USB 2.0 signals.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a USB 3.0 receptacle connector A2 includes four first contact member A21 and five second contact member A22 located at the front of the first contact member A21. The second contact member A22 is recessed with respect to a mating surface A23. The first and the second contact members A21, A22 jointly abut against a corresponding USB 3.0 plug to transmit USB 3.0 signals.
In the interim, USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 receptacle connectors are coexisted in the market, so there is a demand to provide USB flash memory devices which are compatible to USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 receptacle connectors, and can be provided for mating with the USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 receptacle connectors, selectively.
Hence, an improved flash memory device with slidable contact module are needed to solve the problem above.